scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Second Chapter
The Second Chapter is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales. Premise While looking for the second chapter of the Dark Tale Synopsis The gang is reading the first chapter of the Dark Tale. Fred looks at the cover that he still had and saw it wasn't by Mr. Obreto. It was by Mr. Gorbeto. Fred tells the gang. Then they start reading. It tells the story of a man named Mr. Cool. Mr. Cool built Coolsville. Soon he started to see monsters all over Coolsville, but captured them all. One day he vanished. When they were finished the chapter Fred asks "That's all of chapter 1?" Fred walked outside to find chapter 2, and he was followed by the gang. The gang is at a book store looking for chapter 2. Fred sees it and picks it up. Just then the roof breaks open and a half-man-half-bird flies down. "Give that to me Fred!" it says. It chases the gang outside and takes the second chapter. The bird creature flies away. Suddenly a man runs out and asks Fred if he is okay. Fred says yes. The man says he is Goo-Bun, a famous actor. The gang splits up and looks for clues. Scooby and Shaggy are looking at a huge creepy house. They see a sign that says: DO NOT COME IN. Shaggy is about to knock when the door opens. Scooby and Shaggy would've run, but they smelled food. Scooby and Shaggy walk in and go upstairs. They see a woman named Mrs. Pie. Mrs. Pie hands Scooby and Shaggy pies. Mrs. Pie says she needs to go downstairs. When she is gone the roof opens and the bird man flies down. "Give me chapter 1!" he yelled. Shaggy says "Oh yeah?" The man bird grabs him and Shaggy gives him chapter 1. The bird flies away. Fred, Daphne and Velma are looking for clues. Velma sees a yellow thing. She picks it up. It's a letter from Mr. Gorbeto. It says: Hello future! I'm not sure how long ago I wrote this. I wrote this in 1879. Well anyway this letter is for Fred Jones, a person that will be born later. He needs to know that the bird creature has chapter 3. Velma shows it to Fred. Then Fred sees another yellow sheet of paper that says: If you are Fred Jones and have read the first letter you may read this. The bird is Mrs. Pie. Scooby and Shaggy know who she is. Fred tells Daphne and Velma that they need to get to Scooby and Shaggy. The gang runs to Scooby and Shaggy. They see them and Fred asks for the first chapter. Shaggy says he gave it to the bird. Fred says the 'bird' is Mrs. Pie. The gang runs downstairs and opens Mrs. Pie's closet. They see 3 chapters of the Dark Tale. Then the roof opens and the bird fly's down and says "Those are mine!" The bird takes the chapters and runs away. The gang looks outside and sees the bird trip on a log. Fred pulls off the mask to reveal Mrs. Pie. Fred asks Mrs. Pie why she stole the chapters. Mrs. Pie says they were part of the first copy of the Dark Tale. They are worth 8000 dollars. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheered Scooby. Cast and characters *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley Suspects *Goo-Bun *Mrs. Pie Villains Bird Man Culprits *Mrs. Pie Reason To sell the first 3 chapters of the first Dark Tale. Locations Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Home media *Scooby-Doo! Darkest Tales The Complete Series Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff